Grecia
by Maniac Mayumi
Summary: Ambientado en la Antigua Grecia, Rika, la princesa micénica, debe casarse, y entre los candidatos está Ryo...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo primero.

- No.

- Pero hija, TIENES que hacerlo.

- ¡He dicho que NO!

- ¡¡Es tu deber como princesa!

- ¡Me casaré por amor! Cuando encuentre a alguien adecuado.

- ¡Las cosas no funcionan así!

Los gritos retumbaban haciendo un ligero eco en las frías paredes de piedra de la amplísima sala del trono, en el palacio del reino de Micenas.

Este reino estaba situado al sur de Grecia, y su soberano se hallaba en paradero desconocido, tras haber zarpado a la guerra en la ciudad de Cnosos, en Creta. Los micénicos se apoderaron de la isla, pero el barco en el que navegaba de vuelta el soberano naufragó.

Mientras tanto, su mujer Rumiko (ya considerada viuda, puesto que no había ninguna esperanza de que el rey retornara) regentaba el país hasta que su hija, que ya había alcanzado con creces la edad adecuada para casarse, se desposara con un pretendiente, los cuales no le faltaban. La princesa Rika era considerada casi una diosa terrenal, y su belleza no tenía límites.

Su pelo era de un tono anaranjado muy intenso, con reflejos de color rojo vivo, y siempre estaba limpio y brillante. Lo había dejado crecer hasta la cintura, y lo llevaba liso y suelto. Su piel era pálida y suave, sus ojos de un inusual color violeta, y su cuerpo deseado por todos los hombres.

Debido a la desaparición del rey, era una obligación para su madre casar a Rika cuanto antes, y puesto que Micenas era un reino muy próspero y el centro de la civilización del Egeo tras la guerra con Creta, muchos reyes habían puesto el ojo en semejante reino, y en semejante belleza.

- ¡¡No estoy dispuesta a exhibirme delante de cientos de babosos que sólo me quieren para presumir de esposa, acostarse conmigo cuando les plazca, y sentarse en el trono más codiciado de Grecia! – gritó Rika.

- Cariño, no es eso... – la intentó tranquilizar la reina Rumiko.

- ¡¡Claro que lo es! ¡y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! Te casaron con mi padre en las mismas circunstancias.

- Pero yo viví feliz.

- No te lo crees ni tú. Padre te era infiel siempre que podía. ¡Si ni siquiera yo soy hija tuya...

- ¡¡Calla!

- Lo sabe todo el mundo, madre.

- Eso no importa ahora. Debes casarte. Y ya he enviado emisarios a todos los reinos de Grecia para que acudan a Micenas.

----------

Tras unas cuantas palabras más subidas de tono, Rika abandonó la sala hecha una furia. Atravesó los amplios pasillos y salas del palacio, y llegó a sus aposentos, donde le esperaba su sirvienta de confianza. Ésta era una muchacha bajita, flaca, poca cosa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de lino (en aquel tiempo, el lino era el material que se utilizaba para confeccionar las vestiduras, tanto de ricos como de pobres: la categoría social a la que pertenecía la persona no se medía con el material de su vestido, sino con los complementos que llevaba con él). Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos del mismo color, pero más claros. Era una muchacha bastante común y corriente.

- Jen - le dijo la princesa Rika - ayúdame a desvestirme.

La sirvienta se apresuró a ayudarle a quitarse el vestido de lino negro, de corte al estilo griego: de una pieza, largo, anudado en la nuca, ajustado al cuerpo y femenino. Las mujeres griegas solían vestir con el busto descubierto, es decir, sólo con una falda. Pero Rika se negaba a esto: consideraba que era una moda de rameras. Cuando se hubo librado del vestido, la princesa extendió los brazos para que la chica le quitara las múltiples y tintineantes pulseras y anillos. Seguidamente, le puso una bata de tela muy fina, casi transparente y de tela egipcia, que utilizaba para dormir, puesto que estaban a comienzos del verano.

- Princesa... - se aventuró a decir su sirvienta cuando hubo terminado, con voz temerosa. No dijo nada más, pero la intención de esa sola palabra era evidente para Rika.

- Lo has oído todo, ¿verdad? - Jen asintió - ... no voy a casarme, Jen - dijo mientras daba pasos lentamente por su amplia habitación.

- Señora, vos sois hermosa y rica... no tiene elección.

- No me repitas lo que me ha dicho mi "madre" - le espetó Rika bruscamente.

- Perdonadme, por favor - dijo rápidamente la sirvienta, puesto que temía el genio de su señora -. De todas formas, quién sabe... hay muchos príncipes guapos y solteros.

- Ni uno solo. Todos son vulgares, gordos y mujeriegos.

- Dicen... - Jen bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro - que el príncipe de Tesalia es un hombre alto, apuesto... y todavía no se ha decidido por ninguna princesa ni doncella. Y también dicen que ninguna mujer le satisface. ¡Vos podríais ser la que logre conquistarlo! esperemos que la reina haya enviado un emisario a Tesalia.

- En este asunto yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, mi matrimonio lo decidirá mi madre y sus consejeros, según les convenga. Y aunque pudiera elegir... conque ninguna le satisface a ese principito, ¿eh? ¡Dioses, no me casaría con un arrogante así jamás!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el palacio de Tesalia se había armado un gran revuelo. La princesa de Micenas iba a casarse, y el príncipe de Tesalia figuraba entre los candidatos. Tesalia era la región más grande de la antigua Grecia. Tierra que limitaba al norte con Macedonia, al oeste por Epiro, y al sur por las regiones Lócrida y Fócida. El mar Egeo baña sus costas en el este. Es la región más fértil de Grecia, y la que posee la mejor raza de caballos. Su capital era Yolco, situada a los pies del monte Pelión, y un poco más al norte también se encontraba el famoso monte Olimpo. Por todo ello, el rey podía estar orgulloso de decir que Tesalia era una poderosa candidata para sentar a su príncipe en el trono de Micenas.

El nombrado rey Maoko organizaba el viaje: equipaje, delegación, regalos para impresionar... pero faltaba lo más importante.

- ¡Alejandro! - gritó a uno de sus guardias - ¿Dónde se ha metido mi hijo?

- Creo que está en el templo del monte Pelión.

- Ya, "rezando", ¿no? - sacudió la cabeza rojo de ira y continuó gritando: - ¡Tráelo aquí inmediatamente! ¡Partimos hacia Micenas esta misma tarde!

----------

Dos guardias reales llegaron al templo que se había alzado en honor a la deidad Hera, diosa de la fidelidad, en la falda del monte Pelión. Éste era un edificio de piedra sostenido por gruesas columnas y con una entrada sin puertas, pero que no dejaba ver el interior, puesto que era oscuro y frío a causa de la ausencia de ventanas.

Procurando no hacer ruido, los guardias subieron la corta escalinata de piedra que precedía a la entrada, y accedieron al templo. Éste no era muy grande. Tenía un altar en el centro, donde se realizaban los sacrificios animales, y alrededor tinajas, incienso y teas con que encender fuego. No tenía iluminación alguna, más que una pequeña claraboya en el techo, a unos siete metros del suelo, para evacuar el humo, que alumbraba mínimamente con una luz fría, azulada.

A los pies del altar, tendidos sobre alfombras de piel, yacían tres cuerpos desnudos: dos mujeres muy hermosas y un hombre atlético, de músculos marcados, piel morena y pelo castaño.

- Príncipe Ryo... - susurró uno de los guardias. Al obtener un gruñido como respuesta, dijo: - vuestro padre os llama. Debéis partir a Micenas.

- ... para qué...? - dijo Ryo sin levantarse, con voz somnolienta.

- Parece ser que la princesa de Micenas está dispuesta a casarse, y ha enviado emisarios para reunir a los pretendientes.

Ryo tardó un rato en reaccionar. No le atraía nada la idea de viajar hasta Micenas para conocer a una princesa estúpida y fea, como la mayoría que había conocido. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí, su padre vendría en persona a arrancarlo de aquel lecho para arrastrarlo hasta Micenas. Sin mirar a las mujeres ni una sola vez, se vistió, salieron del templo y cabalgaron a Yolco.

----------

Llegaron al palacio del reino de Tesalia. El rey Maoko les estaba esperando en la enorme sala del trono. Cuando su hijo hizo su aparición, gritó:

- ¡¡¡Ryo! - su hijo dio un paso atrás asustado.

- Hola, padre.

- ¡¡Estoy harto de que te vayas sin avisar y de que te acuestes con las vírgenes de los templos! ¡Y mucho menos hoy! Tengo una buena noticia que darte.

- Ya lo sé, padre. La princesa de Micenas busca marido.

- Eso es.

- Que sepas que no pienso casarme. Estoy muy bien ahora y no me apetece atarme a nadie, y mucho menos a una mujer que no conozco y seguramente es lo más vulgar de Grecia. Prefiero las sacerdotisas vírgenes – dijo, frotándose las manos.

- ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de degenerado! si te eligen, te casarás con ella, y si no, no la vas a tocar, ni a ella ni a sus doncellas, te lo advierto desde ahora, que nos conocemos. No podemos permitirnos un enemigo como Micenas.

- Pero padre... - protestó. Maoko le dirigió una mirada de esas que matan - ¡pues si no tengo mujeres, no merece la pena ir hasta allí!

- Harás lo que yo te diga - le miró a su hijo y se le escapó una risita -. Ya verás que merece la pena ir, aunque sólo sea para ver a la princesa. Y ahora vístete como es debido, partimos hacia Micenas en una hora.

- Bah - dijo Ryo mientras le daba la espalda a su padre y salía de la sala - exageras. Seguro que es una mujer vulgar y corriente.

- Estoy deseando llegar para verte tragándote esas palabras. Verás por qué dicen que es tan hermosa como su verdadera madre.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "su verdadera madre"? - preguntó Ryo, deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta. Pero su padre ya se había ido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días, mientras Rika se hundía más y más en la desesperación. Reflexionaba acerca de lo que le deparaba el futuro al lado de un perfecto desconocido: una vida vacía, relaciones sexuales forzadas, hijos no deseados, y jamás conocería el significado de la palabra que tanto repiten en los poemas: "amor". Debido a su fuerte carácter, a pesar de haber recibido descaradas propuestas por parte de apuestos hombres, nunca había conocido a ningún hombre a sus diecisiete años de edad. Despachaba a todos violentamente.

Al amanecer del decimoquinto día tras el envío de los emisarios, las delegaciones de los distintos reinos de Grecia comenzaron a llegar desde tierras lejanas. En la decoradísima sala del trono tenía lugar la recepción. Una alfombra dorada surcaba la sala desde la entrada hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba la reina sobre su trono. La sala estaba muy iluminada, con las claraboyas del techo, y las ventanas y balcones laterales abiertos de par en par, dejando pasar la intensa luz del sol. Las paredes y el suelo estaban llenos de flores y pétalos blancos, y toda la corte se había dispuesto ordenadamente a los lados de la alfombra para honrar a los reyes.

La reina Rumiko saludaba uno por uno a sus importantes invitados, ataviada con un precioso vestido turquesa, que junto con sus collares, joyas y pulseras en tono azul mar hacían una perfecta combinación con su pelo rubio, peinado en un elaborado recogido que sostenía la corona.

A su lado, de pie, con semblante frío y cara de pocos amigos se encontraba la princesa Rika, que solamente saludaba a los reyes y príncipes con un movimiento de cabeza, sin siquiera mirarles a la cara. Y ¡ay del que se atreviera a cogerle la mano para besarla! Rechazaba el gesto con un violento movimiento del antebrazo.

No se había fijado en quiénes eran, o en cómo se llamaban. Una rápida mirada cuando el séquito de los reyes y príncipes hacía su entrada en la sala bastaba para saber que eran feos e inútiles, sólo aptos para la guerra y los combates, algo que Rika odiaba. Eran todos grandes, bastos, de caras sonrojadas debido a la mala vida (o buena, según se mire), grandotes y sin cerebro. En cuanto posaban su mirada en ella, se quedaban con la boca abierta, pero Rika, lejos de sentirse halagada, les odiaba: se sentía como un galardón animal ofrecido en subasta al mejor postor.

Ni uno solo correspondía con la descripción de príncipe perfecto que le había hecho Jen. O Tesalia no figuraba entre los candidatos de su madre, o su sirvienta había exagerado. O tal vez ese hombre ni siquiera existía, que era lo más probable... puras leyendas y rumores de la clase baja.

Cuando la última delegación, la de la región de Épiro, se hubo retirado a sus aposentos, en la mansión de invitados, puesto que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la reina Rumiko preguntó al escribano que registraba en una lista todos los reyes que se habían presentado:

- ¿Han venido todos? - el escribano repasó sus anotaciones, comparándolas con la lista de invitados.

- Parece que el príncipe de Tesalia no se ha presentado aún - respondió al fin.

- Seguramente se han retrasado un poco, es tarde y Tesalia está lejos, vendrán mañana. Me retiro a mis habitaciones.

Todos los presentes en la sala -doncellas, sirvientes, guardias- se recogieron en una profunda reverencia mientras la reina se alejaba de la sala del trono y se perdía entre las galerías del castillo. Todos excepto su hija Rika, que prefirió salir a tomar el aire antes de que el sol se pusiera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El séquito del rey Maoko avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad de Micenas, rumbo a palacio. El príncipe Ryo y su padre se encontraban dentro de un carro-coche tirado por caballos, rodeados de sus hombres.

- Llegamos muy tarde, Ryo. Si hubieras estado donde tenías que estar, ya estaríamos descansando en el palacio de la reina Rumiko. ¡Algún día me vas a matar de un disgusto!

- Ay padre, no seas fatalista. Si ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol.

- ¡Pues se pondrá ahora! Qué vergüenza, seguro que despertamos a todo el castillo para que salgan a recibirnos...

Ryo no le hizo ni caso y se puso a mirar por la ventana que tenía el carro. Habían dejado atrás las casas de la ciudad y en esos momentos subían una pequeña colina, sobre la cual se erigía el majestuoso palacio.

Entornó los ojos al ver a una persona a las puertas de palacio. Se trataba de una mujer, ¿tal vez una sirvienta? No, una esclava no vestía así. La muchacha llevaba una falda de lino negro, sostenida por un cinturón en las caderas desde el cual comenzaba la falda, y desde el cual también se abría una abertura que destapaba de vez en cuando sus piernas, a causa de la débil brisa. En la parte superior vestía una blusa negra también, sin mangas, que dejaba descubiertos los hombros y el vientre, y un escote de vértigo. Calzaba unas sandalias negras también y llevaba pocos adornos, simplemente unas pulseras y abalorios en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, aparte de su espléndido cuerpo (que indiscutiblemente era lo que más le había gustado a Ryo en un primer momento) era su pelo rojizo, que relucía como nunca a la luz del sol poniente.

Estaba deseando llegar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El palacio estaba situado en lo alto de una colina, por eso desde él se apreciaba una vista completa de la ciudad de Micenas. Como la mayoría de las ciudades de la época, debido a las continuas guerras e intentos de asaltar y dominar tierras ajenas, Micenas estaba fortificada. Y debido a esto último, las casas estaban bastante apiñadas, había callejuelas, plazas, callejones... un poco de desorden, pero era una ciudad rica y próspera.

La princesa se quedó a la entrada del palacio por el lado de fuera. Un camino serpenteaba colina abajo y se perdía entre las primeras casas, construidas en piedra que adoptaba un color ocre con el sol del atardecer. Aquél era el momento del día que más le gustaba a Rika: los ruidos de la ciudad eran casi inaudibles, la mayoría de sus habitantes se habían metido en sus casas, el silencio en aquella parte del castillo era absoluto. Rika cerró los ojos. El tono anaranjado del sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, iluminándolos al máximo.

Probablemente aquél sería el último momento de felicidad en su vida.

Un ruido de cascos de caballos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un carro tirado por caballos, un segundo carro más pequeño con presentes, veinte soldados delante y otros veinte detrás, de armaduras negras y a pie, custodiaban los vehículos. Rika abrió los ojos y observó cómo ascendían la ligera pendiente de la colina, hasta detenerse en una pequeña llanura ante las puertas del palacio, donde se encontraba ella.

Las dos puertas del coche principal se abrieron, y de ellas salieron dos hombres, que delante de todos sus soldados caminaron hacia ella. El más adelantado era sin duda alguna el rey, por la sencilla pero elegante corona que llevaba. Detrás de él iba otro hombre, probablemente su príncipe, mas Rika no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

- Saludos, bella señorita - dijo el rey, dirigiéndose a Rika como si fuera una empleada - soy el rey Maoko de Tesalia...

- Tesalia... - pensó Rika. Intentó mirar por encima del hombro del rey al príncipe, pero decidió que no era muy apropiado, menos para una princesa, mirar a un hombre tan descaradamente.

- ...un gran retraso – siguió hablando el rey -. De todas formas, aquí estamos. ¿Podría hacer el favor de anunciarnos a la reina?

- No será necesario. Soy Rika, princesa del reino de Micenas. Es un placer tenerlos aquí - dijo con una voz monótona, como si recitara un mantra.

- Oh, dioses - exclamó Maoko, arrodillándose ante ella. Todo su séquito le imitó - perdonad mi confusión, por favor.

- Levantaos, soy yo quien debe arrodillarse - dijo Rika. El rey Maoko y todos los demás se levantaron, y Rika hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su invitado.

- Princesa, debo presentaros a mi hijo, Ryo, príncipe y heredero al trono de Tesalia - dijo Maoko, haciéndose a un lado.

Rika vio, unos pocos metros tras él, a un hombre joven, alto y moreno, algo poco usual en Grecia, donde casi todos los hombres eran rubios. ¡Qué guapo! Sus ojos castaños irradiaban un humor insolente, su boca parecía estar siempre sonriendo, con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Mientras se acercaba a Rika, notó que el corazón se le aceleraba, hasta dar saltos en su pecho. Un paso más... empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Otro más... su respiración comenzó a fallar. Un último paso... la barrera de represión hacia los hombre que había formado desde pequeña a su alrededor había sido derrumbada por aquel muchacho.

-- Desde ese momento supe que lo escogería. --

Llegó hasta ella, maravillado por su belleza. Los ojos de la princesa mostraban una expresión nueva, entre temor, estupefacción y admiración, lo que la hacía aún más adorable. Le tomó la mano, ella no se movió. La besó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Rika rezó para que aquel momento se hiciera interminable.

- Es un auténtico placer, princesa - dijo con una voz suave y grave a la vez.

-- Me enamoré de él. Así de sencillo. --

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará.

¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo, después de mucho tiempo, a Algunos/as tal vez se acordarán de mí por el Mundial de Cartas, un fanfic que hice con mi amiga Lorien, pero es posible que no me conozcáis, así que espero que os guste Grecia. Es mi primer fanfic serio de Digimon.

Como habréis visto, está ambientado en la Grecia antigua, un mundo que me fascina. He querido que se localice hacia el siglo XIII A.C., antes de la Guerra de Troya, pero no mucho antes. Tampoco quiero cargarme la historia de la Humanidad metiendo ahí en medio a Rika y a Ryo nn.

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo así, sobre todo porque he leído mucho acerca del mundo antiguo. Aunque ya se me ha olvidado casi todo, la historia de la Guerra de Troya todavía la conozco bastante bien.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, estoy en el último curso del colegio y necesito estudiar mucho para sacar buenas notas e ir a la universidad que quiero, a estudiar la carrera que quiero hacer. Así que les ruego paciencia .

¡Mil besos y muchas gracias por leerlo :) ¡


	2. Capítulo 2

¡¡Hola a todo el mundo! Se me olvidó hacer esto en el primer capítulo, lo siento, debo decir que estos personajes no son fruto de mi imaginación y no me pertenecen, y además los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Capítulo anterior…

_El príncipe Ryo llega a Micenas para asistir al nombramiento del próximo marido de la bella princesa Rika, ya que es uno de los posibles candidatos._

_Llegó hasta ella, maravillado por su belleza. Los ojos de la princesa mostraban una expresión nueva, entre temor, estupefacción y admiración, lo que la hacía aún más adorable. Le tomó la mano, ella no se movió. La besó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Rika rezó para que aquel momento se hiciera interminable._

_- Es un auténtico placer, princesa - dijo con una voz suave y grave a la vez._

_-- Me enamoré de él. Así de sencillo. --_

Grecia. Capítulo segundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrado por Rika)

Dioses, aquella cena fue una tortura. Tras haber recibido debidamente a la delegación de Tesalia, mi "madre" anunció que la cena se serviría al ponerse el sol en el patio, situado en el centro del palacio. Éste era un enorme jardín central, donde se habían dispuesto cuatro enormes mesas alargadas para albergar al más de un centenar de invitados, y que todos comieran cómodamente. Dispuesta de forma perpendicular al resto, en la cabecera del jardín se había colocado la mesa principal, donde comeríamos mi madre, yo, y algunos de los reyes más importantes, pero ya casados. En resumen: estaría expuesta a las miradas de mis pretendientes toda la noche.

Cuando todos nos hubimos sentado a la mesa, la música comenzó a sonar, las sirvientas comenzaron a servir la comida, y el vino corría libremente, aunque yo, por ser mujer, no podía probarlo. Tal y como me había temido, todas las miradas estaban vueltas hacia mí, y las pocas veces que levantaba la vista de mi plato, me encontraba con todas las caras de los presentes mirándome, cuchicheando, riendo, sonriendo y contemplándome con deseo y lascivia.

En esos momentos desviaba mi mirada, buscando los únicos ojos que me aliviaban, como si fueran un oasis en medio de la aridez de un desierto. Los ojos del príncipe Ryo, que a pesar de lo que me había contado mi sirvienta Jen, no demostraban el deseo de los demás: simplemente me miraban. Y parecía disfrutar con ello, no se cansaba. Su barbilla se apoyaba en la palma de su mano, y sólo me miraba, sin parpadear.

Fue entonces cuando se despertó en mí la picardía que todas las mujeres llevamos dentro. Comprendí que no sólo me deseaba, como los demás, sino que yo le intrigaba, y quería conocerme, en todos los sentidos. Además, no me producía el asco que me daba el resto de hombres allí presentes. Sí, se quería acostar conmigo. Pero había una diferencia abismal: yo también quería; pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Decidí jugar un poco con él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrado por Ryo)

"¿Está mirándome? Sí, me está mirando. Dioses, toda la noche sin probar bocado, sin poder dejar de mirarla... ¿qué tiene esta mujer? Sí, es muy hermosa. No, es la más hermosa del mundo. No puede haber nadie igual, nunca en toda la historia habrá una mujer más perfecta. Es un regalo de Afrodita... No debo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Será mía, tiene que ser mía."

Me parecía imposible que en el mundo pudiera haber algo tan perfecto como aquello. Si yo era el hombre perfecto, Rika era la mujer perfecta. En ese momento descubrí que había algo más allá de las relaciones con vírgenes, muchachas... Comprendí que no quería irme de aquel palacio nunca, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y ni aunque me maldijeran todos los dioses del Olimpo la dejaría escapar.

¿Sería ese sentimiento lo que llaman "amor"? Ese dolor que tenía en el estómago cuando la miraba, que parecía miedo, pero sin serlo. Me temblaban y me dolían hasta las puntas de los dedos. Nunca me había enamorado. Pero con ella sentía algo diferente. Mataría al que quisiera arrebatármela.

"Oh, ¿por qué me mirará de esa forma tan seductora? ¿Tiene que hacer eso al suspirar? ¿Está intentando decirme algo?"

Seguía mirándome con picardía... decidí guiñarle un ojo. Al instante, bajó la cabeza, ruborizada. Sonreí; me gustaba mucho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rika)

¡¡Me había guiñado un ojo! ¡Será descarado! No se lo pienso consentir. ¡¡Idiota! lo había estropeado todo con ese gesto de prepotencia machista.

Ya no me apetecía seguir ahí. Aunque todos los invitados se habían emborrachado (menos Ryo, pues no le había visto tocar la copa ni una sola vez), y ya no me miraban, ahora me sentía incómoda por la presencia de Ryo. Le dije a Rumiko, que se sentaba a mi izquierda, que me retiraba a mis habitaciones porque estaba cansada, y gracias al cielo que no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del jardín, internándome en las galerías del castillo. Al fondo de un gran y amplio pasillo, donde éste se bifurcaba en dos pasillos opuestos, entre estos dos se erigía una escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Continué caminando, mis habitaciones estaban en un ala solitaria del palacio, a petición mía: no me gustaba la gente y no me relacionaba con ella. No tenía puerta en mi habitación, pero sí unas cortinas de fina y suave tela superpuestas, de modo que no dejaban ver ni el interior, ni desde éste el exterior. Las atravesé, apartándolas con la mano; debían de ser unas seis o siete, no sé, nunca me había parado a contarlas. Jen no estaba, había sido llamada a las cocinas para preparar la cena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrador neutro)

Al ver a la princesa levantarse de la mesa, Ryo no dudó ni un momento en hacer lo mismo e ir tras ella. Nadie advirtió su salida, todos estaban demasiado borrachos, incluido su padre, y la reina Rumiko estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo las ebrias locuras de sus compañeros de mesa.

Siguiéndola, llegó hasta sus habitaciones. Ella había atravesado las cortinas de su habitación, y él no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Se encontró en una estancia amplia, muy bien decorada, con una cama en el centro, con la cabecera en la pared, un balcón tapado con una fina cortina, y con antorchas que, iluminando, daban un tono tostado a las paredes y a la piel de la princesa, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, quitándose las pulseras. Ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó sigilosamente a ella, y pasó sus manos por su cintura. Sobresaltada, la princesa se dio la vuelta, dando un suspiro de temor.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí, insensato?

- Shh... - Ryo le puso un dedo en los labios - que te van a oír, princesa.

- ¡Vete ahora mismo y no diré a nadie que te he encontrado en mis aposentos! ¡Vete!

- No hay nadie en este lado del castillo, y nadie nos va a oír, ni nadie nos va a molestar - dijo Ryo en un susurro en su oído - Rika, eres más hermosa que Afrodita.

Rika se libró de su agarre, sonriendo.

- No tientes a esa diosa, Ryo, no admite rivales.

- La diosa me tiene en gran estima - dijo Ryo, sonriente - me ha regalado la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- Sí - dijo Rika, mirándole a los ojos - mi madre es muy generosa. Pero tal vez ella le ha hecho un regalo a su hija, dándole un príncipe apuesto.

- ¿Estás hablando de Rumiko?

- Estoy hablando de Afrodita, príncipe. Soy su hija.

Decir que Ryo se quedó estupefacto es decir muy poco. ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza? Las insinuaciones de su padre, y esa belleza imposible. Tenía que tener alguna parte divina, y qué podría haber sido sino el fruto de las múltiples aventuras de la diosa del amor con hombres mortales.

- N-no lo sabía - dijo por fin.

- Pues no es un secreto. Mi madre adoptiva es una cornuda. Y mi padre murió en el mar, víctima de la ira de Poseidón, que tuvo una aventura con mi madre y se puso celoso al saber que la diosa se acostó con mi padre mortal. La verdad es que no sé cómo se corrió la voz, pero el caso es que todo el mundo lo sabe - dijo Rika, bastante indiferente, y calló un momento. Segundos después, cambió radicalmente de tema -. Te he observado esta noche.

- Yo también a ti.

- Me has guiñado un ojo - dijo tremendamente seria.

- ¿Y qué? – se encogió de hombros el príncipe.

- Que no te lo consiento. – dijo severamente. Ryo se echó a reír, volvió a agarrar a Rika por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Pues castígame, por favor – le susurró.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio. Ryo se inclinó sobre la princesa y empezó a susurrarle palabras que ella no alcanzaba a entender, pero con un tono tan sensual que hizo que le temblara hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Rika entrecerró los ojos involuntariamente, dejando escapar un suspiro al aire. Aunque ella permanecía inmóvil, Ryo recorría con las puntas de sus dedos la espalda de Rika, casi descubierta en su totalidad, provocando un estremecimiento de la princesa. Ésta experimentó un dolor cálido que surgía desde la zona del bajo vientre, y que se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Pero era un dolor agradable, aunque le hizo perder las fuerzas en las piernas.

Ante los ojos de Rika pasaron mil imágenes sobre lo que podía ocurrir aquella noche. Podía entregarse a ese hombre, o podía negarse. Si hacía lo primero, su futuro marido, en el caso de no ser él, le mataría por no llegar virgen al matrimonio. Sin embargo, ¿merecía la pena vivir una larga vida infeliz, antes que una corta pero con unos minutos de felicidad completa? ¿Debía arriesgar toda una vida por unos instantes? Si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría por siempre, pero al menos habría un "siempre". ¿Quería morir? No, quería vivir; sólo con él, pero quería vivir. Pero ésa era una posibilidad entre más de cien.

Madre, ayúdame... ¿Qué haría ella? Rika quería mucho a su divina madre, pero confesaba que era una golfa, así que ya sabía cuál sería su consejo: acuéstate con él, y luego ya veremos. Pero no era tan fácil. Ella estaba casada con el dios más feo de todos, con Hefesto, y le era infiel siempre que podía... pero a ella no podían matarla.

Y luego estaba el Tártaro. Si se acostaba con él, será muy feliz y le matarían, pero no iría al Olimpo con su madre, sino al Hades, al oscuro infierno, custodiado por el can Cerbero, por infiel. ¿Valía la pena una vida eterna de sufrimiento? No.

- No - dijo Rika, apartándose de él -. No puedo.

- No entiendo por qué - dijo Ryo, volviéndose a acercar, sin considerar serias las palabras de la chica.

- No puedo perder la virginidad ahora - dijo, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, deteniéndole.

- Si ese es el problema, no temas, que no la perderás, te prometo que no te desfloraré - dijo, acariciándole los hombros - sólo jugaremos... de momento.

No había considerado esa posibilidad. En ese momento tuvo muy claro que nada le impedía pasar una noche de placer con él sin que nadie se enterara. Pero justo en ese momento, se acordó de las palabras de su sirvienta Jen.

Flash back

- Dicen... - Jen bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro - que el príncipe de Tesalia es un hombre alto, apuesto... y todavía no se ha decidido por ninguna princesa ni doncella. Y también dicen que ninguna mujer le satisface. ¡Vos podríais ser la que logre conquistarlo! esperemos que la reina haya enviado un emisario a Tesalia.

- En este asunto no tengo ni voz ni voto, mi matrimonio lo decidirá mi madre y sus consejeros, según les convenga. Y aunque pudiera elegir... conque ninguna le satisface a ese principito, ¿eh? ¡Dioses, no me casaría con un arrogante así jamás!

Fin del flash back

... Ninguna mujer le satisface... ninguna mujer le satisface... ¡no me casaría con un arrogante así jamás! ... arrogante... arrogante...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? - escuchó la voz de Ryo como si viniera de muy lejos - vamos, no te resistas tanto.

- Chulo, engreído, descarado, maleducado, ¡machista! – pensó la mujer. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿estaba dejando que un perfecto desconocido se metiera en su habitación, le tocara y encima le propusiera tener relaciones? - Por todos los Dioses, Rika, ¿cuándo perdiste tu dignidad?

- ¿Qué te pasa, te ocurre algo? – se interesó Ryo

- Vete ahora mismo - le respondió Rika sin mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió.

- ¡¡Vete! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mí!

- No pienso irme - dijo Ryo con semblante frío.

- ¿Qué te has creído? ¡¡No seré yo una de las muchas aventuras que has tenido! ¡¡No seré una historia más que contar a tus amigos! ¡¡¡Por primera vez en tu vida podrás decir que una mujer te rechazó! Si te atreves a manchar tu reputación de casanova, claro. Sí, no me mires con esa cara de falsa sorpresa. Muchas cosas he oído de ti, príncipe de Tesalia. Menos mal que he reaccionado a tiempo.

- ¡Estás confundida, Rika! Mira - dijo, cogiéndola de las manos - es verdad que he tenido muchas relaciones con otras mujeres, pero lo que siento por ti es diferente...

- ¡¡A otra con ese cuento! - Rika retiró sus manos violentamente - No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero has logrado confundirme, hasta pensé que me querías... Pero te ha fallado el final de la estrategia. A mí no se me lleva a la cama tan fácilmente, que te quede claro - Rika tomó aire, y se calmó un poco, para luego decir fríamente, y señalando la puerta: - Vete.

Ryo se sintió derrotado, pero obedeció a la princesa. Justo antes de atravesar las cortinas, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Para mí sería muy fácil tomarte y violarte en este mismo momento, bien sabes que puedo hacerlo, y nadie nos oiría. Además, es lo que más me apetece en este momento - Rika tragó saliva, dando un paso atrás. Ryo suspiró -. Pero no lo voy a hacer, te respeto, te obedezco, y me voy a mi cuarto. Mañana a la noche dirán quién es tu marido, es muy posible que no sea yo, e inmediatamente volveré a Tesalia; y nunca volverás a verme, ni yo volveré a verte. Sin embargo, no voy a forzarte, aunque te aseguro que ésa es mi naturaleza, y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera... - hizo una pausa - Espero que esto te dé qué pensar.

- ¿Ahora pretendes que me arrepienta, me arrodille y te pida que vuelvas y te acuestes conmigo? - dijo Rika con una mueca.

- En absoluto. Sólo quiero darte un pequeño consejo: aprovecha el momento.

Chasqueó los dedos y se fue.

----------

Rika se quedó mirando las cortinas del umbral como si Ryo siguiera ahí, hasta que dejaron de moverse y reaccionó.

- ¡Imbécil! - pensó - ¿Cómo se atreve a tener la última palabra? - no pudo contenerse más y gritó: - ¡¡Imbécil! - corrió hacia su cama, enterró la cara entre los cojines, y lloró.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué no puedes ser el príncipe con el que tanto he soñado...? - alzó la cara para poder respirar, y rodó hasta ponerse boca arriba - ¡Me siento tan sola! - dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de llorar.

----------

- Ryo, eres imbécil - pensaba el príncipe mientras entraba en sus habitaciones - Has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Para una mujer que te importaba, y arruinas todo de esa manera.

Hubiera preferido no haberse quedado así, tan chulo, con la última palabra. Hubiera preferido que le hubiera gritado, que le hubiera pegado, hasta que le hubiera tirado algo a la cabeza. Ahora reflexionaba, y se había comportado como un idiota egoísta.

- Como lo que soy...

¿Y si volvía y le pedía disculpas? No, era demasiado tarde. Hablaría con ella por la mañana. Se acostó, pero de vez en cuando el sentimiento de culpa se hacía demasiado fuerte, y ahogaba su furia consigo mismo golpeando fuertemente los cojines de su cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los rayos de sol de la mañana empezaron a filtrarse por los balcones del palacio, Rika entreabrió los ojos, molesta porque uno de ellos había decidido darle directamente en la cara. Por ello los volvió a cerrar rápidamente y se dio la vuelta en la cama, refugiándose en un lugar sin luz directa donde sí pudo abrirlos. De tanto llorar anoche, los sintió secos e hinchados, y en su cara sentía el recorrido de las lágrimas, también seco, pero que tiraba un poco la piel de sus mejillas. Se levantó, se quitó la ropa del día anterior (puesto que se había olvidado de desnudarse), se puso una bata fina y caminó hasta el baño.

Ésta era una estancia amplia y privada, y aunque se encontraba fuera de la zona de habitaciones de Rika, era de uso exclusivo de la princesa. Estaba construido en piedra de mármol rosa, y era bastante oscuro e íntimo. En el centro se hallaba una especie de piscina de mármol también, llena de agua caliente, donde Rika se bañaba.

Comenzó a oírse el ruido de unos pasos a lo lejos que se acercaban, y entraban en los baños. Rika se dio la vuelta, era Jen.

- ¡Princesa! Perdonadme, por favor, pero esque ayer nos acostamos muy tarde tras recoger toda la cena... no tengo excusa, pero deberíais haberme despertado para que os ayudara a desvestiros...

- Jen, que no soy inútil - sonrió Rika -. Además, me apetecía estar un rato sola.

- Si queréis me voy.

- No, quédate - Rika se dio la vuelta en el agua y la miró -. Acércate, si quieres puedes meterte en el agua y darte un baño.

-¡Oh, no, no puedo! - se escandalizó la sirvienta, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Sí puedes, te lo estoy ofreciendo. Vamos, decídete, si no se me empezará a arrugar la piel de tanto estar en el agua y tendré que salirme.

Aún no demasiado convencida, Jen aceptó la invitación. Cuando se halló dentro de la piscina, se acercó a su señora y le agradeció el gesto.

- Tengo que contarte algo. Ayer vino a mis habitaciones el príncipe de Tesalia...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada más despertarse, Ryo recordó qué tenía que hacer. Se anudó una falda larga hasta los pies de color negro, y se puso una especie de chaleco de lino, negro también, sin atar por el pecho.

Tomó innumerables precauciones para no despertar a su padre, aunque innecesarias, puesto que las enormes cantidades de vino que había bebido anoche le habían dejado en un estado que bien podría parecer un coma cerebral.

Salió de su habitación, y rápidamente llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Rika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿¿¿Qué me dices? Ay... ¡perdón! ¿qué me decís, señora? – se escandalizó la sirvienta al oír el relato de Rika.

- Lo que oyes, Jen.

- No me lo puedo creer. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Con el debido respeto, señora: ese hombre no me gusta un pelo.

- Ya... - suspiró Rika - A mí al principio me gustaba mucho. Pero ayer me desencantó.

- No me extraña. ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? – preguntó Jen con curiosidad

- Pues francamente, no lo sé. Esta noche deciden con quién me caso. Y aunque te parezca mal, Jen... si tengo que elegir, le elijo a él.

Se produjo un largo silencio; ninguna de las dos sabía qué mas decir sobre el tema: las impresiones acerca de él ya las habían intercambiado a lo largo del relato de Rika.

- ¿Vamos a la habitación? - sugirió la princesa.

- Sí.

Salieron del agua, y se cubrieron con las finas batas, que se empaparon casi inmediatamente. Anduvieron cautelosas por si se encontraban a alguien en el camino a las habitaciones, puesto que no era muy decoroso que las vieran con tan poca ropa. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la habitación de Rika, se relajaron y se confiaron, y siguieron hablando animadamente. No repararon en Ryo hasta que se encontraron a unos diez metros de él.

Éste se encontraba observándolas, ante la puerta de la habitación de Rika. Pronto reparó en la poca ropa que llevaba la princesa, y se inquietó, reprimiendo a duras penas sus impulsos básicos. Maldijo al dios travieso que permitió que la princesa anduviera por el palacio con una fina bata mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Así no podría hablar con lucidez.

Cuando Rika cruzó su mirada con él, volvió a sentir como un relámpago la punzada de dolor en el estómago, y se puso muy nerviosa. La sangre tiñó sus mejillas, pero mantuvo la vista al frente. Quiso preguntarle "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. A pesar de todo, y como bien dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y Ryo comprendió su intención al instante.

- He venido para aclarar lo de anoche - dijo.

Ante el bloqueo mental de Rika, Jen le clavó suavemente la punta de su dedo índice en la espalda, lo que la hizo reaccionar.

- No hay nada que aclarar - dijo con voz débil y poco firme.

- Yo creo que sí - se dirigió a Jen: - déjanos solos.

Jen se apresuró a entrar en la habitación de Rika, dejando a los dos príncipes solos. Rika hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Ryo estaba entre ella y las cortinas de la habitación, así que cuando pasó a su lado intentando esquivarle, éste le sujetó del brazo con fuerza, y la obligó a quedarse junto a él.

- ¡Suéltame! - ordenó la chica - ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Ya te he consentido demasiado, esta vez te delataré y serás condenado a muerte por haberme tocado!

- No serás capaz de ello.

- Te sugiero que no me tientes - susurró Rika fríamente -. Te maldecirán los dioses del cielo y los hombres de la tierra por lo que estás haciendo.

Ryo vaciló unos instantes y por fin la soltó. Rika retrocedió unos pasos, frotándose en el brazo la zona magullada, donde Ryo había dejado impresas las marcas de su agarre.

- Perdona si se me han quitado las ganas de hablar contigo - le espetó Rika, le esquivó y se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

- No, Rika, por favor... - dijo, desesperado al saber que había vuelto a cometer un error.

- ¡Cállate!

Siguió andando, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Ryo caer de rodillas.

- Por favor... - murmuró el chico - ... por favor... - cogió con la mano derecha el bajo de la bata de la princesa - no te vayas así, por favor... - Rika se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- ¿Qué haces? Vamos, levántate y vete - dijo, impaciente.

- N-no... - Ryo sacudió la cabeza - no me dejes así...

Rika, sorprendida y preocupada, se arrodilló frente a él y cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Ryo, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara.

- Ryo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás enfermo? - los ojos azules de Ryo se humedecieron rápidamente, volviéndose brillantes.

- ¿No ves que no? - con suavidad cogió las manos de Rika y las estrechó entre las suyas - hoy deciden con quién te casas, y tengo miedo Rika, tengo mucho miedo. Y yo no hago más que estropear las cosas - su voz se volvía cada vez más tomada -. Tengo miedo de no ser yo el elegido, de que seas de otro. De que te toque otro, de que beses a otro, no puedo soportarlo, y aun así me lo imagino y me duele más... Tendré que volver a Tesalia, ¡¿qué haré yo sin ti! - por fin un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Ryo -. Si me voy me muero - dijo, mirándola a la cara -. Me muero.

- Ryo... ¿no crees que estás exagerando las cosas? En Tesalia hay chicas bonitas...

- ¡No! - la interrumpió, le agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Y tras un momento de silencio, dijo: - Te quiero.

Ante aquello, Rika se quedó muda. Lo había dicho con tanta pasión, con tanta sinceridad... Le había llenado todo el cuerpo de una ráfaga caliente.

- ¿Y tú a mí? - preguntó Ryo, algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

- Yo... - dudó Rika - yo...

- ¿Sí?

- Eh... - dejó de mirarle a los ojos - pues... yo...

- ¿Sí? - repitió, ansioso.

- Eh... n-no sé... esque...

- ¿No sabes?

- S... sí, sí sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno... - empezó a respirar agitadamente, y a ruborizarse.

Pero una voz enérgica les interrumpió.

- ¡¡Rika! - la pareja miró donde estaba Rumiko, escandalizada - ¿¿Qué haces medio desnuda en compañía de un hombre, y encima delante de tus aposentos?

- No exageres, madre - los dos se pusieron de pie -, no es lo que estás pensando.

- ¡No me contestes! Y vos, príncipe de Tesalia - dijo, dirigiéndose a Ryo - haga el favor de bajar abajo. Ya están todos sentados a la mesa para comer.

- Con su permiso, señora - Ryo dirigió una última mirada a Rika, y se marchó. Rumiko se acercó a su hija y le dio una cachetada.

- ¡Eres una descarada! – le gritó la reina. Rika le devolvió la torta aún más fuerte, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar, zorra! - y se metió en su habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo bajó, como le había dicho la reina, al jardín-comedor, donde ya estaban sentados la mayoría de los invitados. Buscó a su padre y se colocó junto a él. Las criadas sirvieron la comida en cantidades abundantes.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, padre?

- Horrorosamente mal - dijo, frotándose los ojos y hundiendo la cara entre las manos -. No sé qué hice anoche... creo que tengo un poco de resaca... ¿tú no?

- Yo no bebí.

- Jajajajaja, sí, seguro.

- En serio.

- Ay, pero no grites - dijo con reproche.

- No he grita...

Pero el ruido de un intenso murmullo que aumentaba de volumen a cada segundo le interrumpió. Lo había producido la entrada de la princesa en el jardín, y los comentarios obscenos que Ryo escuchaba estaban perfectamente justificados. Iba muy guapa.

Se había puesto una falda blanca hasta los pies, con vuelo, y un top de lino, blanco inmaculado también. Había recogido el pelo, totalmente liso, en una cola de caballo alta, pero aun así le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica tuvo que pasar entre las mesas de los caballeros para llegar a la suya, recibiendo toda clase de improperios subidos de tono. Todo aquello ponía nerviosa a la princesa, pero Ryo contenía su ira con serias dificultades.

Uno de ellos, cercano a Ryo, cuando Rika pasó por delante hizo un comentario acerca de lo que le gustaría hacerle a la princesa aquella noche. Ryo no pudo soportarlo más y le gritó:

- ¿Por qué no callas tu sucia bocaza, imbécil?

- ¿A quién llamas imbécil? - los dos se levantaron, dispuestos a pelearse. Pero los hombres de alrededor los sujetaron.

- ¡Parad, parad! - Maoko sujetaba a su hijo Ryo. Por fin, logró sentarle. Rika estaba a pocos metros, y se miraron un momento antes de que la chica siguiera avanzando, sin abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, la cosa no quedó ahí. Los murmullos persistieron, cada uno más lujurioso que el anterior. Además, había empezado a correr el rumor de que Ryo y Rika tenían una relación.

- Sí - escuchó Ryo en algún lugar a su derecha. Parecía ser el mismo hombre de antes, el príncipe de Acaya - dicen que hoy le han visto salir a la mañana de las habitaciones de la princesa.

- O sea, ¿que ella ya no es virgen?

Ryo no pudo más, se levantó y agarró al hombre por el cuello de su túnica, y le propinó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo. Rápidamente, el hombre se levantó y corrió hacia él, y se enzarzaron en una pelea mano a mano. A pesar de todo, el príncipe de Acaya, que se llamaba Fileo, se estaba llevando la peor parte.

- ¡¡Orden! - gritó la reina Rumiko - ¡¡¡Deteneos inmediatamente! - pero nadie le hacía caso. Rika corrió hacia la multitud, que se había reunido formando un círculo alrededor de los dos adversarios, y se puso en primera fila. Todos los hombres gritaban animando al que querían como animales.

Alguien le pasó una daga a Fileo, y la escondió hasta que llegó el momento de sorprender a Ryo. Entonces la sacó y le atacó, pero Ryo reaccionó a tiempo y la esquivó, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo una segunda vez. Pidió una daga, pero nadie se la proporcionaba, puesto que no era adecuado llevar armas a la mesa, ni en el palacio anfitrión. Alguien se había saltado el protocolo.

- ¡¡Ryo! - gritó desesperada Rika. El aludido la miró, respirando agitadamente - ¡¡Ryo, sal de ahí, por favor!

- La próxima vez te pensarás dos veces antes de ofenderme, príncipe de Tesalia - fanfarroneó Fileo -. Ay, pero qué digo... No va a haber una segunda vez. Y tampoco volverás a ver a tu ramera particular - dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Rika -. Qué pena... Pero tranquilo, me encargaré de que su marido, si no soy yo, la trate como se merece: como la zorra que es.

- ¡¡¡Cállate! - gritó Ryo. La voz masculina del príncipe calmó todos los murmullos que habían surgido - Me das pena. Eres el príncipe de una vergüenza de reino, y por tu ofensa te juro que Tesalia invadirá Acaya, matará a los niños, quemará tus ciudades, violará a tus mujeres... pero no te preocupes por ti, tendrás el sitio que te corresponde: limpiarme los pies con la lengua. Y en cuanto a la perra de tu madre...

- ¡¡¡Ya he aguantado suficiente! - le interrumpió Fileo, rojo de rabia. Alzó la daga por encima de su cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza, y gritando, se abalanzó contra Ryo.

Para Rika ese momento pasó como a cámara lenta. Era increíble la de cosas que una llegaba a pensar en tan corto lapso de tiempo. La mente se le bloqueó, y ya sólo pensaba con el corazón, que le impulsó a empezar a correr en dirección a Ryo, interponerse entre él y Fileo, abrazarlo y llorar gritando "¡¡Ryo...! ¡¡No!"

Al instante, Fileo se detuvo. Boquiabierto, bajó el arma, viendo cómo Rika hundía su rostro en el pecho descubierto de Ryo, y a la vez lo mojaba con sus lágrimas. El jardín entero quedó en silencio, y sólo se oían los sollozos ahogados de la princesa. Pasó un rato hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y aún agarrada a Ryo, alzó la cabeza, y se cruzó con la rígida mirada de la reina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde. El consejo de Micenas se había reunido en la Sala del Consejo (valga la redundancia), para debatir de una vez por todas cuál sería el marido idóneo para Rika.

- Sin duda - dijo uno de los consejeros - el reino que más nos conviene es Tesalia. Es una tierra fértil, poderosa y muy bien situada.

- Así es - corroboró el Consejero Principal -. Mi reina, yo escogería sin dudarlo a Tesalia. Es el mejor reino con mucha diferencia, además de próspero. Pero para ayudar en vuestra decisión, creo que nuestro sacerdote tiene una valiosa aportación...

- El oráculo me dice que Tesalia tendrá la mejor legión de guerreros de toda Grecia, capitaneados por un semidiós, hijo de una ninfa Nereida y un buen rey. Si casáis a vuestra hija con el príncipe Ryo, ese rey será descendiente suyo, y vuestro linaje será aún más distinguido.

- Yo no quiero que mi hija se case con ese sinvergüenza - su voz fría aportó un ambiente tirante a la reunión.

- Pero mi reina, recapacitad... - insistió el Consejero Principal - Usted quería el mejor partido. Pues el mejor es Tesalia, sin lugar a dudas.

- Ese príncipe no me gusta ni un pelo, y mi hija no-se-casará-con-él.

- Está todo a vuestro favor y al de la princesa. Por una parte, Tesalia ofrece las mejores posibilidades para formar una coalición con Micenas, y por otra parte... parece que a la princesa le gusta el príncipe, y es correspondida...

- ¡¡Por eso mismo! - todos los consejeros se sorprendieron al escuchar esta respuesta de la reina - Ejem. - la soberana recuperó la compostura - Quiero decir que... que... - dudó, no sabía cómo escapar de aquella revelación que acababa de proferir.

- ¿No quiere que su hija sea feliz...? - al decir esto, el Consejero Principal metió el dedo en la llaga, pero a la reina ya no le importaba que descubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Ella no es mi hija - respondió Rumiko fríamente, susurrando y arrastrando las palabras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anocheció. Al terminar la cena, que como de costumbre se celebró en el jardín central, la reina Rumiko se levantó, y con ella todos sus invitados, los cientos de reyes y príncipes que habían viajado a Micenas con la esperanza de desposar a Rika. El silencio se hizo entre los presentes, y la reina tomó la palabra.

- Gracias a todos por venir. Espero que vuestra estancia haya sido lo más agradable posible. También quería agradeceros la molestia de haberos desplazado hasta aquí, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de resultar elegidos son escasas. De todas formas, debo rechazar los presentes que vuestras majestades han traído. Me siento profundamente halagada, pero no me tildarán de avariciosa - y soltó una risita falsa.

- Hipócrita - susurró Rika, que estaba de pie a su lado. La reina le oyó perfectamente, pero hizo oídos sordos.

- Por fin ha llegado el esperado momento - dijo Rumiko.

Todos los presentes tenían, ansiosos, sus ojos fijos en la reina, mas Ryo sólo miraba a Rika, y Rika sólo miraba a Ryo. Desde la comida hasta la cena, a ella le habían encerrado en una habitación, incomunicada con el resto del palacio, así que Ryo no había estado cerca de ella desde que la habían arrancado literalmente de su abrazo tras la lucha con Fileo. Ahora Ryo sabía que Rika le quería. No podía perderla aquella noche. Todo dependía de las palabras que pronunciaría Rumiko a continuación.

- Concedo a mi hija a Henry, príncipe de Lacedemonia.

El murmullo de decepción ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa del aludido, que, incrédulo, se acercó a la mesa principal, donde estaba Rika. Ésta se encontraba en estado de shock. Al recibir el apretón de mano de Agelao reaccionó, justo para cruzar su mirada con la de Ryo, cuya impresión se transformó en una húmeda tristeza, antes de que la multitud se interpusiera entre los dos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará.

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso, pero ya os comenté que estoy en el último curso del colegio y tengo mucho que estudiar, y muy poco tiempo para los fanfics. De todas formas, os agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me habéis mandado. ¡Me encanta que os guste esta historia, porque a mí me encanta el mundo antiguo, y de esta forma transmito mi pasión!

¡Doy las gracias de una forma muy, muy, muy especial a **Sora Takenouchi Ishida, el señor de los dragones, Dark angel love, Hellensita16,** **Minamo,** **Padme-Weasley**, **tachmiimi **y **Keiko Makino! **¡¡Mil gracias a tods por vuestro apoyo :)!

Respecto al comentario que hizo **el señor de los dragones**, tienes toda la razón al decir que las bodas eran arregladas y a la fuerza uno o dos días antes de ser efectuadas. De hecho, la boda de Rika es bastante inminente.

Por ejemplo, cuando Agamenón dijo a su hija Ifigenia que se trasladara desde Micenas a Áulide inmediatamente para casarse con Aquiles. Aunque lo que en verdad quería Agamenón era sacrificarla a la diosa Artemisa, si se hubiera llegado a producir la boda, habría sido una boda rapidísima, como las que describes.

Aunque también hay otro ejemplo de boda, que se ajusta más a la que describo de Rika. Fue la de Helena, que después sería Helena de Troya. Su modelo de casamiento es totalmente similar al de Rika, de ahí he tomado la idea. La diferencia más grande y que más se desajusta a lo que eran las bodas de aquellos tiempos es que Rika tiene 17 años, y por ejemplo Helena se casó con 14. He querido que Rika sea un poco más mayor por que pueda tener una relación adulta con Ryo.

Espero que os gusten estos pequeños comentarios que hago sobre el mundo griego . Os iré diciendo más cosas conforme salgan cosas que haya que aclarar de mi fanfic, o si me preguntáis cosas que os interesen de la Guerra de Troya, mitología...

¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a todos! ¡¡Mil besos!

Mayumi.


	3. Capítulo 3

Debo decir que estos personajes no son fruto de mi imaginación y no me pertenecen, y además los utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo anterior…**

_- Por fin ha llegado el esperado momento - dijo Rumiko._

_Todos los presentes tenían, ansiosos, sus ojos fijos en la reina, mas Ryo sólo miraba a Rika, y Rika sólo miraba a Ryo. Desde la comida hasta la cena, a ella le habían encerrado en una habitación, incomunicada con el resto del palacio, así que Ryo no había estado cerca de ella desde que la habían arrancado literalmente de su abrazo tras la lucha con Fileo. Ahora Ryo sabía que Rika le quería. No podía perderla aquella noche. Todo dependía de las palabras que pronunciaría Rumiko a continuación._

_- Concedo a mi hija a Henry, príncipe de Lacedemonia._

_El murmullo de decepción ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa del aludido, que, incrédulo, se acercó a la mesa principal, donde estaba Rika. Ésta se encontraba en estado de shock. Al recibir el apretón de mano de Henry reaccionó, justo para cruzar su mirada con la de Ryo, cuya impresión se transformó en una húmeda tristeza, antes de que la multitud se interpusiera entre los dos._

**Capítulo tercero.**

Tras conocer quién sería su marido, Rika se retiró desconsolada a su habitación, y allí permaneció, tumbada en la cama, llorando a ratos, golpeando la almohada, pensando...

Horas más tarde, Henry, su futuro marido, entró en la habitación, carraspeando tímidamente para llamar la atención de su bella prometida. Ésta se encontraba todavía tirada en la cama, de modo que se incorporó para mirarle. En esa pose estaba bastante provocativa, aunque inintencionadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con rudeza.

- Hola, mi amor.

- No me llames así.

- Quería darte las buenas noches... tu madre ha decidido que dentro de varios días nos casamos, al atardecer, en cuanto se vayan los demás príncipes griegos con sus séquitos. - dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama al lado de ella. Rika no abrió la boca. -... He pensado que, como ya somos prometidos - comenzó a acariciarle el hombro - tú y yo podríamos... ya sabes...

Rika se asustó. Como ya conocía a los hombres, y sabía lo que podían llegar a hacer si tenían hambre de pasión y las hormonas desatadas, intentó evadirse de la forma menos sospechosa posible.

- Ay... Henry... yo ya quisiera pero... - titubeó - eh... es que, sabes, si no estamos casados... no está bien.

- Vamos, son tonterías, déjate llevar.

- No, es que... me hace ilusión llegar virgen al matrimonio... - le sonrió forzadamente -. En serio. Así, mañana... seré toda para ti - le dijo con voz seductora, acariciándole el pecho. Le guiñó un ojo, y Henry no pudo resistirse. No en vano era hija de la diosa del amor. Asintió y se fue, tras darle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Rika se desplomó boca arriba sobre su cama, soltando un enorme suspiro.

- ... Dioses, ¿qué voy a hacer? No voy a poder esquivarle siempre. Es más, no voy a poder esquivarle nunca más. Tras la boda tendré que acostarme con él, quiera o no. - comenzó a llorar - Ryo, ¿por qué no eres tú? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Imbécil! ¡¡deberías haber luchado por mí! ... No, él no tiene la culpa. Nadie la tiene. Salvo Rumiko... Juro por mi madre que la mataré.

Se levantó y se acercó a una pequeña habitación que se encontraba dentro de la suya propia, en la cual había, sobre un altar, una estatua tamaño natural de una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos preciosos y felinos, pelo larguísimo y ondulado, y túnica refinada. Rika se arrodilló ante ella y extendió los brazos.

- ¡Madre! - habló a la estatua - Mamá... ¿qué tal estás? Espero que bien... yo estoy mal, mamá, ya lo sabes. No creo que tú hayas elegido a Henry para mí. Creo que has sido tú quien me ha enviado a Ryo. Y te lo agradezco. Pero hay un problema. me tengo que casar con Henry y... separarme de Ryo. Ayúdame, mami, por favor... tú eres la única que puede ayudarme ahora, tú tienes poder para cambiar las cosas. Hazle este pequeño favor a tu hija. Estoy tan sola... mi vida no ha sido fácil. Ahora que me has enviado un poco de felicidad, quieren quitármela. – sollozó - ¡No les dejes! Si me quieres como yo te quiero, ayúdame, te lo suplico - se inclinó y besó los pies de la estatua - mamá. Me acuerdo de ti todos los días. Te echo de menos... - Rika se quedó, llorando, abrazada a los pies de su madre, hasta que se durmió.

----------

A Afrodita le conmovieron profundamente las palabras de su hija. A pesar de que la escuchaba todos los días, nunca le había dicho nada tan profundo, con tanto sentimiento, Rika no solía expresar sus inquietudes con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Debía de estar desesperada.

De entre todos sus hijos, a Rika la amaba más que a ningún otro. Era su vivo retrato y estaba muy orgullosa de ella, a pesar de carecer totalmente de la promiscuidad de la diosa.

No existen palabras para describir el Olimpo. Su pulcritud, su inmaculado aspecto, todo blancura, todo perfección. Era puro, infinito. Y Zeus era su dueño y señor, aunque otras deidades compartían sus dominios, como Hera, su legítima mujer, sus hermanos Hestia y Démeter (respecto a sus otros hermanos, Hades habitaba el infierno y Poseidón era el señor de los mares), amén de otras divinidades como Hefesto, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Atenea, Afrodita, Hermes, Dionisio... y los hijos de todos ellos, que son innumerables.

Afrodita intentó convencer a Zeus de que revocara la decisión de Rumiko, pero el dios se negó. No podía alterar el tiempo ni la voluntad de los humanos, las cosas debían seguir su curso.

Tras aquel fracaso, Afrodita decidió jugar su última carta con alguien que, seguro, no le fallaría. Mandó preparar su carromato, y pronto se encontraba rumbo a las profundidades del océano. En la enorme sala del palacio de cristal y coral, Poseidón la recibió.

La diosa le explicó la situación: todos los reyes de Grecia partían hacia sus respectivos reinos desde Micenas. Concretamente Tesalia volvería por mar. Ella le suplicó al dios que retuviera la delegación de Tesalia el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- Está bien. Pero... como ya he dicho, yo no hago favores gratis - dijo Poseidón, suspicaz.

- Si haces lo que te pido, te recompensaré generosamente - prometió la diosa.

- ¿De qué manera? - preguntó maliciosamente Poseidón.

- De la que tú quieras.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que yo quiero de ti.

- Está bien - suspiró Afrodita - durante el tiempo que consigas que el príncipe Tesalia permanezca en Micenas, seré tu amante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol se levantó sobre la ciudad de Micenas a la mañana siguiente. La mayoría de las delegaciones se habían marchado, y Tesalia, la última que quedaba, estaba ultimando los preparativos para irse a las puertas del palacio. La reina Rumiko salió a despedirles.

- Siento profundamente que no resultarais elegido, príncipe - le dijo la mujer. Ryo, que estaba a punto de meterse en el carruaje, se dio la vuelta y la miró con odio.

- Ya... yo también lo siento.

- ¿Seguro que no queréis asistir a la boda? Será dentro de una semana, al anochecer... seríais el invitado más especial de todos.

- No, gracias. Y ahora que ya está todo preparado, será mejor que nos vayamos, señora.

- Espero que seáis muy feliz en vuestro país - le deseó con una sonrisa fría.

- Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo - dijo Ryo, con el mismo gesto - ¡¡Andando!

Los caballos y los carros se pusieron en marcha, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo tras de sí. Muy pronto descendieron la colina y se perdieron entre las casas de la ciudad.

- Ojalá te pudras durante el camino - le deseó la reina entre dientes, y dando media vuelta entró en el castillo.

-----------------

"¡Andando!" El grito del príncipe Ryo se escuchó desde la ventana de Rika, que acababa de levantarse después de un mal e intranquilo sueño. A pesar de su agotamiento, reaccionó rápidamente ante la voz de Ryo. Corrió hacia el enorme balcón de su habitación, y pudo ver cómo el príncipe se metía dentro de su carro.

- "Date la vuelta..." - pensó Rika con todas sus fuerzas. Quería mirarle a la cara, quería ver sus ojos azules al menos una vez más - "¡Por favor, mírame!"

Cada segundo el carruaje se alejaba más de ella. Y nadie se asomaba a la ventanita del carromato. A la princesa le entraron unas irremediables ganas de gritar, y lo hizo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ryo! - fue un grito desgarrador, amortiguado por el nudo que tenía la mujer en la garganta. Nadie lo oyó... nadie se asomó por la ventanita.

----------------

El príncipe y su séquito se encontraban, tras pasar cuatro días de viaje, en el puerto de Tirinto, una ciudad de la costa oriental griega bañada por las aguas del Mar Egeo, que afortunadamente, como dijo el rey Maoko, estaba en calma. Allí estaba encallado el barco que habría de llevarlos al hogar.

Los esclavos no tardaron mucho en subir todo el equipaje a bordo. Los marineros estaban atareados poniendo el navío a punto para zarpar, y el rey y Ryo ya se encontraban en cubierta descansando después del incómodo trayecto en carro. Terminados los detalles de última hora, y tras un par de órdenes del capitán, el barco se adentró lentamente entre las olas del Egeo.

No llevaban ni media hora de navegación, y ni siquiera habían perdido de vista la costa, cuando el cielo comenzó a cubrirse inexplicablemente de unas amenazadoras nubes negras, y el mar comenzó a embravarse. Comenzó a llover a cántaros, los truenos eran ensordecedores y de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba el navío con una luz gris eléctrica. Las violentas olas chocaban agresivamente contra el casco del barco, haciendo que éste se tambaleara y arrojara a los miembros de la tripulación fuera de la embarcación. En una de estas sacudidas, el barco volcó y todos cayeron al agua. Tras pasar sumergidos un largo rato en el agua a causa del intenso oleaje, por fin pudieron respirar, sacando la cabeza entre las olas de más de cinco metros. El príncipe Ryo permaneció al lado de su padre, agarrados a un pedazo de madera que había sido arrancado de un mástil, puesto que el rey tenía miedo a pesar de saber nadar.

Más sorprendentemente aún, en cuanto el barco quedó inservible, en el fondo del mar, las aguas comenzaron a relajarse y las nubes se disiparon lentamente.

- ¡Menos mal! qué mal carácter tiene Poseidón - gritó Maoko entre el ruido de las olas y el nerviosismo de los escasos supervivientes - pronto vendrá un barco a buscarnos.

- Sí... - afirmó Ryo. Notaba un profundo dolor en su costado derecho. Cuando bajó la vista, vio que el agua del mar se estaba tiñendo de rojo sangre. Un pedazo de madera había salido disparado y se le había incrustado bajo las costillas, en el lado opuesto al del hígado. Aunque por suerte no era mortal, necesitaba atención médica. Introdujo la mano en el agua y se lo arrancó, provocando una hemorragia un poco más fuerte.

De pronto, una voz asaltó al príncipe en su mente: "¿Seguro que no queréis asistir a la boda? Será dentro de una semana, al anochecer..."

- Padre... - dijo el joven - ... tengo que irme.

- Sí, claro, y yo también.

- ¡No, pero tengo que irme ahora! - la voz del chico sonaba angustiada.

- Que sí, que sí, ahora nos vendrán a buscar, ¿no ves que el naufragio se ha visto desde la costa?

- Pero tardarán una hora como mínimo. Tengo que irme. - dijo Ryo, impaciente.

- Pues como no vayas nadando... - se mofó el rey.

- Buena idea - entonces, Ryo se soltó del pedazo de mástil y se alejó nadando rumbo a la orilla.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡¡¡Debe de haber un kilómetro de distancia hasta tierra firme! - Maoko vio el reguero de sangre que dejaba a su paso - ¿¿Ryo, estás herido? ¡¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! - le ordenó su padre a gritos - ¿¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vas? ¿¿Y si te pasa algo?

- ¡Engendra otro heredero entonces! - gritó Ryo entre brazada y brazada.

- ¡¡Eres un inútil! ¡Nunca has nadado tanto!

- ¡Que sí, padre, un poco de fe, demonios! - su voz era casi inaudible, y apenas se le veía debido al oleaje.

El viento y la marea le eran favorables debido a la tendencia de las olas a romper en la orilla. Durante el trayecto se cruzó con el barco de rescate, pero se negó a que le recogieran. Además, contó con la ayuda de una pareja de delfines que, a su juicio, los había mandado Poseidón para custodiarle. Una hora después de haber abandonado a su padre, y muerto de cansancio por haber luchado contra el movimiento de las aguas del mar, Ryo se desplomó en la arena mojada de la playa y entrecerró los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente. La hemorragia se había detenido un poco, pero el dolor era muy fuerte, sumado al cansancio.

Su momento de paz no duró mucho. A duras penas, se levantó y anduvo por la arena hasta llegar al comienzo de la ciudad, donde un mozo estaba cuidando unos caballos en su establo.

- Quiero tu mejor caballo - le dijo con aire de superioridad -. El más rápido.

- No será gratis - le respondió el mozo.

- Toma - el príncipe se quitó su collar, que aunque para él era uno vulgar y corriente, debía de valer una fortuna, pues estaba hecho enteramente de oro blanco. Muchas veces durante su viaje a nado había deseado quitárselo y mandarlo al cuerno, bien lejos, pero sabía que podía necesitarlo para un trámite como éste. El muchacho aceptó gustosamente la joya mientras le señalaba un espléndido corcel enteramente negro.

- Es un ejemplar troyano, el más veloz que tenemos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

- Eso espero yo también. - de un salto se subió al animal, sin ensillarlo, y lo espoleó para que empezara a galopar. Pronto se encontraron ambos a campo abierto dejando atrás la ciudad, y con tres días de camino sin descanso hasta Micenas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde que Ryo se fue.

Los micénicos habían adornado la ciudad y se habían vestido de punta en blanco para el real acontecimiento. Aquella noche, durante la puesta de sol, Rika y Henry contraerían matrimonio, uniendo así dos potencias poderosísimas de Grecia: Micenas y Lacedemonia. Se había declarado fiesta en toda la ciudad, y se organizaron comilonas, espectáculos circenses y toda clase de actividades para el pueblo, a cargo del afortunado novio.

Mientras tanto, Rika se estaba probando su vestido de novia con Jen. Se trataba de un largo vestido blanco de lino y escote "palabra de honor" muy sencillo, sin adornos. Sobre la cabeza se pondría su fina corona de plata, y pulseras del mismo material en las muñecas y tobillos.

- Estáis muy guapa, señora - dijo Jen, mientras le arreglaba la parte trasera del vestido. Rika no respondió a esto, sino que se limitó a decir:

- Yo no me caso.

- Señora... os entiendo, pero permitidme decir que no tenéis otra opción.

- Voy a ensillar un caballo - dijo, mirando por su balcón al horizonte - y me voy a ir a Tesalia.

- ¡No seas estúpida! - se oyó una voz desde la puerta. La reina Rumiko acababa de aparecer. Se acercó a las mujeres y le gritó a Jen - ¡Vete! - La joven esclava se apresuró a marcharse.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - le espetó Rika - ¡Jen es mi empleada, y tú no tienes derecho a entrar en mis aposentos, so golfa!

- Tenme más respeto, querida - le advirtió la reina con un tono amenazador -. Sólo te perdono lo que me acabas de decir porque tengo magníficas noticias que darte. Las acaba de traer un mensajero urgente.

- Me traen sin cuidado - respondió la princesa con indiferencia. Rumiko la ignoró y prosiguió.

- Al parecer, el rey Maoko, el príncipe Ryo y su delegación de Tesalia decidió volver por mar - al oír esto, Rika empezó a inquietarse, aunque intentó conservar su semblante frío -. Mientras estaban navegando, una fuerte tormenta les sorprendió y el barco se fue a pique.

Rika dejó su posición impasible y miró a Rumiko con miedo en los ojos.

- Al parecer, el barco se hizo pedazos - continuó -. Un barco de rescate consiguió salvar a ciertos supervivientes. El rey Maoko está bien... pero no hallaron ni rastro del príncipe...

- ¡¡¡Mientes! - la interrumpió Rika, agarrándole del vestido y sacudiéndola - ¡Eres una zorra mentirosa!

- ¡¡Es la pura verdad! - la reina empujó a Rika violentamente, y ésta se cayó al suelo - tu querido príncipe está siendo en estos momentos devorado por las criaturas del mar, muerto, ¡muerto, ¡MUERTO!

- ¡¡Cállate! ¡¡No estás segura!

- ¡Se hundió mientras nadaba! No está en el pueblo. El rey dice que intentó regresar a nado a la orilla... por lo visto tenía algo que hacer... algún sitio donde llegar A TIEMPO... alguien a quien ver... - suspiró - Pero chica... ¡murió en el intento!

Tras esto, dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Rika a solas tirada en el suelo, vestida de blanco, llorando y golpeando el suelo. Ni siquiera podía gritar, o decir palabra, lloraba demasiado fuerte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo llevaba tres días cabalgando sin descanso, ni siquiera se detuvo para dormir o comer. A veces se dormía incluso encima del caballo. El agotamiento se apoderó de él al tercer día, y dejó el ritmo de cabalgadura. El animal tampoco podía más, así que también se tambaleaba, caminando.

De pronto Ryo entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con una visión del paisaje distorsionada y borrosa, a causa del hambre, el agotamiento y la gran pérdida de sangre. La herida del costado presentaba un color muy feo y apenas había dejado de sangrar.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que le quedaba apenas medio día para llegar a Micenas a tiempo, y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban animó al caballo negro a seguir galopando. El porte del muchacho ya no era digno como al principio, sino que se encorvaba sobre la crin del animal, y no pocas veces estuvo a punto de caerse y morir en medio del desierto. Pero la imagen de Rika casándose era demasiado para él, y sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza para proseguir. En pocas horas se pondría el sol, y si no aceleraba, llegaría tarde para impedir la boda.

------------

Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja al atardecer, Ryo vio la ciudad de Micenas desde lo alto de una colina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo! Espero que os haya gustado. No he querido detenerme mucho con el diálogo entre los dioses, porque la verdad es que me da mucho respeto, y temo hacerlo mal (que es lo más probable). Es que yo veo en _La Ilíada_ cómo hablan los dioses y me digo: "Ay chica, tú no podrás escribir así jamáaaas!". Un gran hombre, Homero…

Gracias especialmente a:

**Saturno**: ¡Gracias! ¡¡Tu idea de que Henry también esté allí a la fuerza es muy muy interesante! Tengo que confesarte que este fanfic no sigue ningún patrón, ni me he hecho un esquema sobre cómo será y cómo terminará, así que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, ¡y dispuesta a utilizarlas! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fanfic, y sobre todo muchas gracias por leerlo :)!

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**: shí… pobrecitos Rika y Ryo :( ¡¡no les voy a poner las cosas fáciles! ;) Pero no te preocupes! No creo que el fanfic termine mal para ellos!

**El señor de los dragones**: Huy no sé si Ryo y Henry se acabarán matando, pero creo que a Ryo no le importaría… espero que te haya gustado!

**Hellensita 16**: Huy huy huy Rumiko es mala malísima! Jo jo jo, lo del triángulo amoroso es una idea buenísima, ¿te imaginas? Rika no sabe a quién escoger, si a Henry o a Ryo… jajaja, si es que me decís sugerencias y me emociono muchísimo! La verdad es que yo nunca he estado a favor del RikaxHenry (¿se dice Henruki?)… … … pero se me están ocurriendo en estos mismos instantes muchas cosas! Con tu sugerencia y la de Saturno puedo hacer cosas grandes jijiji ;) ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias:)

**Mileena –'Beautiful nightmare'**-: ¡¡hola Keiko! De entrada, gracias por tu review , y para seguir… ¡nunca es tarde para aprender un poquitin de historia ! Bueno, me alegro mucho, mucho, mucho de que te guste el fanfic. No creo que Henry se vuelva malo, pero a él le gusta mucho Rika, y creo que no le va a gustar nada que Ryo esté en medio… así que igual sacamos la vena violenta de Henry Oo (tengo miedo). Aun así creo que el fanfic cada vez mejorará un poquito, a partir de ahora. ¡Creo que te gustará, si te gusta la faceta de Ryo atrevido-y-hormonal:P ¡nos vemos!


End file.
